Angelic Energy
by rwf000
Summary: Just a fun little story I plan to do that wont fit anywhere. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Well hi there! Welcome to my very own story, sure to be filled with all kinds of laughs, shocks, and even some romance. But don't think it wont have any action, because I stayed up all night working on something good just for you! I wonder how much I'm allowed to say in here though. I don't want to get into trouble for saying too much..... I'm not even sure what's meant to go into this section.

Oh for crying out loud Asuka-chan, you're going to scare them away before the story even starts, and you haven't even told them all the essentials yet. Ugh, what are we going to do now?....

Hey! Don't be so mean Yuusike-kun. I was just trying to be friendly with them. *pout*

Well what should I put into it then? What are these 'essentials'?

*Grumble* You have to tell them that it might not be suitable for people under a certain age for one thing, explain the characters a little, things like that. Not have a conversation with them.

Oh! I know! Yuusike-kun is my side character. He is a little geekish for a student his age, but he's oddly popular with the girls....almost as if he fits into the writers fantasy.

You know the writer does know you said that, right?

He does?! Oh darn....I can sense a bad plot twist for me at some point now.

Well if it happens, you did bring it on yourself. Anyway, yes I am Yuusike Nagamiwa. I attend high school with the lead role, Asuka Tenagawa, and have done so since middle school. As the side character, my past is meaningless, even if I find it interesting, as the reader, yuo surely wont. There are several other characters involved in this little story, each with something they personally add, such as the teacher. The teacher, well, she...uhh...

Oh there he goes again. You know, the teacher, Miss Higara, is a bit youngish looking for her age, and so, she attracts the attention of a few pervert students....

Hey, I'm no pervert!.....Wait, I mean....

Hahahah! Got you with that one Yuusike-kun!

Argh, you finish the prologue by yourself....I'm outa here.

I wonder if it's something I said.....Anyway! Who or what is next?

....

......

Hmm.... I suppose I should get that age thing out of the way Yuusike-kun was talking about. So, here goes. WARNING, if you are under the age of one who would normally watch anime, or read manga, light novels, or fanfiction, then what are you doing reading this? This isn't Mr Fuzzykin's first ABC's. This is a story that will surely anger a few of you kiddies. So please, be mature about this. It's not like this is just something that gets done everyday now is it? You don't see websites hosting thousands apon thousands of stories do you?....what's that, you do? ....

Oh, well, then, this one is special. Yes, very special!

Moving on. I'll tell you a little about me if you like, and no, don't get the wrong idea, the first line wont include my bust size, as this is my story! Not a story for perverts. Though I do happen to like a few certain anime based games, that, well....uhh, yeah. Let's keep going. My favourate food is rice, yep, just plain boring rice. Would you believe it? You'll learn more about that later. In school I am second year high school, and let me tell you, my tests scores are well above average.

Is that test scores of a middle schooler?

Yuusike-kun?! I thought you left. Stop teasing me. *pout*

Well, look, this is meant to be a small thing, and you were starting to talk with the readers again. Hurry and wrap it up. I'm sure they want to get into the real story, alright? I wont bug you again, just please, hurry up.

Mmmm....okies Yuusika-kun! He's so cute when he gets like that. It's almost like a puppy. Ok, then I don't think there is anything else that needs be said, so I'll leave it to the writer to post one last note, as I can tell just by looking at him, he's a little angry with me. Hopefully he'll calm down by chapter two or three...hopefully. See you inside guys!

Finally, my turn. This story will be made as it goes, so, anything is possible, hence it will have a hgher rating, though, I can ensure, no lemon or lime. I intend to just have fun writing this, and I hope you have fun reading it. So please, enjoy Angelic energy.

Wow, he sounds so sincere there.... it must be an act. I'll be watching this one closely.

Asuka-chan?!

Sorry Yuusike-kun


	2. Chapter 1

Angelic eyes Ch1

"Asuka-chan, where do you think you are going in the middle of class?", questioned the teacher, Miss Higara, as she looked up from her book.

Asuka suddenly had the gaze of the entire class after her. Well, all except for the ones staring at the teacher. Asuka simply smiled, not even slowing her approach to the door.

"It's time Miss Higara-sensei", she answered sweetly, as she moved to open the door.

"Time? Time for what Asuka-chan?"questioned the confused teacher, staring blankly at Asuka.

Asuka giggled, opening the door and skipping out of the room. "Time to get started...."

Miss Higara, utterly lost in confusion addressed the students. "Did Asuka-chan just ditch class?"

A number of students nodded, with a few "Yes sensei"'s added in for good measure. Yuusike just placed his palm over his face, groaning quietly. Suddenly, there was a hand ruffling his hair gently. He looked up to see Saki standing over him grinning. "You get to go find her". With that, Saki retook her seat, and Yuusike tiredly exited the room.

Asuka happily skipped through the halls, stopping by the nurses office momentarily, before continuing on towards the front gates. Yuusike decided to ask the nurse about it, and so stepped into the nurses office. "Hello?" He looked around the room, having not been here before, even given he was in his second year, mostly as Yuusike was too boring to get hurt. "Yes, may we help you Yuusike-kun?" The nurse stared him down, placing a small item into the desk draw. "Uhh, yes, I was just wondering, Asuka, why was she here?". Yuusike was not doing well. He had always had trouble around nurses, and he was starting to sweat slightly. The nurse shrugged calmly, before shooting a stare right through him. "And what business is it of yours Yuusike-kun?". He stepped back, almost back out the door. "Well, you see, it's just that she just up and left the classroom, and I was told to go after her.....", he had barely squeaked the words from his mouth. The nurse rolled her eyes. "I've no idea of what you mean. She just dropped off a game she was kind enough to lend me and was on her way. You had better hurry, if you intend on catching her." She smirked. Yuusike gulped, and bowed, before escaping the room, tracking down Asuka as fast as he could manage.

"Man, where is she? And why did she have to pull this right before lunch?", he continued to grumble, searching lazily through the school.

Asuka was, of course, somewhere he couldn't find her. She was in the kitchen of the cafeteria, messing around with a few dishes. "And there....finished!" Asuka beamed, a wide grin on her face, looking to the cooks for approval. They each smiled and bowed slightly, "Excellent job o-tsukare sama", the cooks joked. Asuka jumped slightly in cheer, then, packaging the food, she ran out of the kitchen again, skipping towards the classroom. She entered the classroom and sat the parcel atop the teacher's desk, before retaking her seat. The classmates all took their seats and looked to the teacher, who addressed them calmly. "Alright, now we just have to wait for him to return." Asuka raised a hand, and asked her question before the teacher had a chance to respond "Where did you send Yuusike-kun anyway?". Asuka looked around, pondering where her friend might be. Saki grinned "We sent him out after you. He should give up at some point and sulk his way here....the perfect chance to get him" Asuka smiled "Oh, alrighty then, just got to wait for Yuusike-kun then"

Tick tock tick tock, the clock ticked away, with no sign of Yuusike at all. A few of the students had given up, and gone to lunch already, but 5 remained, as did the teacher. Asuka, Saki, Miss Higara, and the other three, though, those three only wanted to try Asuka's food, and their patience was running thin. Another few minutes and they were gone, leaving only Asuka and Saki, once the teacher, too, left for the faculty room. Saki watched Asuka, who was relaxing, resting her head on the desk, though was showing clear signs of boredom. "Why don't you go have lunch Asuka-chan? It looks like he might not even show". Asuka just breathed a tired breathe, shrugging her shoulders "Nah, I have to wait for Yuusike-kun....but you should feel free to go and have lunch, if it bothers you waiting, Saki-chan" Asuka hid her grin, pretending to yawn. Saki mumbled under her breath, not wanting to look annoyed. It was by now halfway through lunch, and yet still, no sign of Yuusike. Saki and Asuka were starting to get worried. "Saki-chan, I'm going to go look for Yuusike-kun...", and with that, Asuka stood, and headed for the door, opening it to see Yuusike panting, standing in the doorway "Found...you..." he panted. Asuka grinned "Been here for ages. Where've you been looking Yuusike-kun?", placing a hand on his shoulder, he groaned. "I actually went back to your house after I heard you were seen near the gates...thought you might have been sick or something." Asuka giggled, "Awh, so sweet Yuusike-kun. Next time remember my cell phone." Yuusike placed his hand on his face again, annoyed with himself now. Saki stood, and approached the pair "Everyone else left, but me and Asuka-chan waited for you Yuusike-kun. We wanted to celebrate your birthday with you" Yuusike looked to Saki, then to Asuka, then to his shoes, blushing slightly "Thanks, but, you really shouldn't have." "Nonsense!" Asuka grinned, as her and Saki removed the packaging, showing Yuusike his cake. It was a lovely, well decorated chocolate mud cake. He gulped, remembering how hungry he was. He nodded, and they all sat in a small circle on the floor, each having a piece of cake. As they talked, and joked around, Asuka couldn't help but grin at Saki every few minutes, noticing Saki was slowly, very slowly, getting closer to Yuusike. Yuusike was oblivious to it, indulging in his portion of the cake. After that, the school day ended much the same as usual.

That night, as Yuusike and Asuka were sitting, watching cartoons, Asuka turned to Yuusike "Hey, Yuusike-kun? Did you like the cake today?", she asked him, looking right at his face semi-seriously. He shrugged "It was ok I guess. Where'd you buy it?" She grinned, "I made it". He nodded, before looking to her in fear "What was that?". Again, Asuka grinned "I made the cake today". Yuusike's face went blank, and his stomach churned, before he ran quickly for the toilets, leaving Asuka holding her sides in laughter, laying back on the floor. Asuka thought to herself about the cake, and wondered how Saki would be doing as well. End Ch1

So, what did you guys think of the first chapter in my story? It was great, wasn't it? Yuusike was so cute in the school room scene, makes me wonder if I could get a leash and a name tag for him. Oh, by the way, might want to clear up some things from it so far. In case you are wondering why I was never affected by the cake, it was because I knew which part to avoid, and they didn't. Also, you might be wondering why we were in the same house at night, well, my parents do quite some interesting work, research and the likes, very funny to see father when he bursts into my room holding some new rock....not, but no, it is still interesting at times, but as a result, I end up spending many nights at Yuusike-kun's house.

Seriously Asuka-chan, what was in that cake? I've been to the bathroom several times already, and I don't think you were actually meant to poison me...

But then it wouldn't be as funny Yuusike-kun. We want the readers to laugh, don't we?

I'd also like to live to help them laugh for longer. Please Asuka-chan, just tone it down a little. In any case, I felt this was a great first chapter. It introduced a few of the side characters, and helped show the readers a little into our lives before we really get into it.

I'll bet the only reason you really liked it was because you had two girls wanting you.

Sh...shut up Asuka-chan. Th...that's not even funny, and you know it isn't.

Oh, alright Yuusike-kun, I'll be quiet if you want me to.

Thank you. Now, what we have install for the next chapter for you fine readers will be a bit different then this one. They'll be guns, knives, fast cars, romance, explosions, sadness, and heroism.

Stop explaining the movie we'll be watching next time and get to the point Yuusike-kun

Gah, you just ruined it! Now we'll have to do something else.

Wha?...hey, wait a minute Yuusike-kun, you're being cruel to me again. Besides, I like making it up as we go, it's the most fun.

Yeah, for you maybe....

What was that?

N..nothing.

Alright Yuusike-kun, let's get out of here, and let the big guy do some work for once.....

Hey, what are you doing Asuka-chan? Where are you taking me?!

Ok, so that was chapter one. Just to help get you to understand the characters. I intentionally left out descriptions of how they look, so you can envision them in your own imagination, how you might think, or want them to look. But I will give full character profilings at the end. It was also a smaller chapter then planned, due to I decided it to be a smaller story for the first chapter, rather then start something big, before you are comfortable with the characters. Next time there will be another couple of characters introduced, and a change of scene, with a little insanity, and even some conflict involved. Hope you keep enjoying Angelic Energy


	3. Chapter 2

Angelic energy Ch2

"Lame...", commented Asuka as she layed back, kicking her legs up in the air.

"Asuka-chan, just enjoy the movie and try to behave, please" responded Yuusike, sighing tiredly.

Asuka pouted, sitting up quickly, puffing her cheeks slightly, looking right at Yuusike, to this, he simply groaned.

"Alright then, what do you want to do Asuka-chan?"

"Yay!", she giggled, raising an arm in victory, before calming a little, grinning rather happily, "Hide and seek"

Yuusike cringed at the words, then nodded, compelled to agree, even though he'd rather not. He is yet to win a game of hide and seek against Asuka. As usual, he closed his eyes and counted to 100, and then started looking for her...three hours later and with no sight of her so far, he crashed onto his bed, wondering where she could be.

"Always the same... the worst part is every time we play, her hiding place becomes even more elaborate. I remember the time she managed to hide in the refrigerator"

He shrugged, not knowing where to look, but not quite wanting to give up yet, scratching his head, before grabbing a magazine, wondering if maybe he can wait to hear her, silently reading through it... another hour past and no sound, it wasn't working. He smiled, applauding her patience and determination, and stood, heading out for a drink, leaning against the bench with his glass of water, he yells out to Asuka, that she has won...

"Hehe, look up silly"

"How did you get up there?"

Asuka calmy flipped down onto the floor, landing quite softly, a small grin on her face, she simply shrugged, not prepared to give away her secret.

Yuusike was almost speechless, "Asuka-chan, how is it possible that you were up there all this time?... that has to be 2 metres up if not more. There's barely anything to hold onto as well..."

Again, she just shrugged "Now that would be telling, Yuusike-kun, wouldn't it?"

After this, they went to bed, settling down like usual...and like usual, Asuka was up late playing a small video game, keeping Yuusike up against his will.

The shining sun, so warm, soft, yet sharp in it's heat, was beating down on Yuusike through the window. It was a Sunday, and he was intent on sleeping in today. Let's leave this boring scene and see what Asuka is doing, shall we...

Asuka was back at her house doing some cleaning, with some loud, but upbeat music going in the background. She layed down on the floor with a huff after she had finished, yawning slightly, before a knock at the door got her on her feat. It was Saki, who was over for a visit, to discuss, certain things...related to Yuusike. Asuke waved, smiling happily, and showed her to the kitchen, so they could get a drink.

"You know, Asuka, that I've been watching you recently..."

"Oh, now why would you do that, Saki-chan?", responded Asuke, sipping her tea

Asuke smirked, "No reason, just, it seems you like Yuusike-kun, right?"

"Oh course, he is a good friend, how could I not like him?"

Saki placed her cup down, and gave Asuka a knowing look. She ran her fingers through her golden blond hair, waiting for Asuka to make a different response, hoping. Asuka giggled, and mimiced Saki's actions, running her fingers through her own, mid length light brown hair. She slid her chair from the table, and rose to her feet, nodding to Saki, and turning away.

"Eh? Are you alright, Asuka-chan?"

"Yes, I am, just, it seems you are trying to tell me something Saki-chan, and I think I know what that something is...you like him, don't you? But then, that's been rather obvious to everyone for some time now, so I must wonder, what your intention is."

"H-huh!" Saki jolted up from her seat, quite surprised by Asuka's sudden, out of character talk.

Asuka, turned to face Saki, with an overtly serious face, before bursting out in laughter, pointing at Saki "Your face is priceless!"

Saki blushed, but also gave Asuka a displeased look, before looking away, mumbling to herself quietly.

"Well then, what should we do while you're here Saki-chan?", inquired Asuka playfully, while toying with a length of rope she had retrieved from a bench draw.

Saki looked wide-eyed, and took and uneasy step away from Asuka. "W-what kind of game?", asked Saki, timidly, and shakily. Ch2 End.

Interested in what happened next? I sure am.

Oh shush Yuusike-kun. You know us girls cant share the secrets of our play time.

"Play time" is what you call what you and I did, Asuka-chan?

Weelll...

Ahem, moving on, I've been told the writer got bored with how things were progressing, so he's decided to rinse out the bad, or, the overdone, and bring in some hopefully fresh stuff. Sounds interesting.

Sounds like Yuusike-kun wont be in it anymore.

….wait, what?


End file.
